The Confidential
by Periewinkle
Summary: Aku Fuscous Manger. Tinggal di sebuah panti asuhan membuatku tidak pernah tahu jika aku seorang penyihir. Bisakah aku mencari siapa orang tuaku? Tapi bagaimana jika mereka tidak mau menganggapku ada? Apa yang akan aku lakukan? "Maafkan ibumu dan ayahmu, sayang."
1. Prolog

**Dislaimer : Harry Potter is belong to J. K. Rowling**

A/N : Hai, Perie balik lagi nih. tapi maaf ya bukan bawa fics yang satunya. tapi masih aku next kok;) aku bawa cerita baru, yang semoga kalian juga menyukainya. Awas Typo, EYD berantakan, OOC, gaje mungkin, dll. mohon di maafkan ya readers. jangan lupa untuk _**review**_ , _**follow**_ , atau _**fav**_ ya!

* * *

 **Chapter 1 : Prolog**

Jeritan wanita itu menggema di sebuah ruangan berdinding batu yang disusun rapi. Lilin lilin yang cahayanya minim tersebut menerangi ruangan tersebut. Seorang wanita tampak resah di ruangan tersebut seiring dengan jeritan wanita yang berada di kasur yang berada di samping ia berdiri. Matanya memancarkan cahaya antara khawatir, dan marah, yang sangat sulit di tebak oleh siapapun kecuali seorang pria yang tampak khawatir berdiri di sampingnya.

Jeritan wanita tersebut semakin menggema seiring dengan rasa sakit yang menjalar ditubuh-nya. Seorang penyembuh mencoba membantu wanita yang sekarang sedang berperang melawan rasa sakit yang menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya. Wanita tersebut memegang apa saja yang bisa menjadi tumpuannya. Raut muka seorang pria yang berdiri di samping kasur tersebut begitu takut dan khawatir, tangan pucat miliknya nampak bergetar seiring dengan jeritan wanita itu.

Tangisan seorang bayi pecah di ruangan tersebut. Hembusan nafas lega dari pria berambut pirang tersebut terdengar bahwa dirinya telah menjadi seorang ayah. Pancaran rasa ketakutan dan kekhawatiran muncul di wajah aristokrat wanita berambut pirang dan hitam yang berada di samping pria tersebut.

"Madam Malfoy, apa yang-" ucapan penyembuh tersebut terpotong saat mendengar suara dingin milik wanita berambut pirang dan hitam tersebut. "bersihkan dia," Narcissa Malfoy, wanita yang memiliki rambut berwarna hitam dan pirang tersebut memberi perintah kepada si penyembuh. "baik, madam." penyembuh tersebut membawa seorang bayi yang berlumuran darah untuk dibersihkan di sebuah ruangan yang di ikuti oleh Narcissa di belakangnya.

Pria berambut pirang yang melihat ibunya menjauh tersebut kemudian mendekati wanita yang kelelahan di kasur tersebut. Mata kelabu-nya mengarahkan pendangan-nya pada wajah kelelahan wanita tersebut. Kelopak mata wanita tersebut kemudian terbuka, dan ia melihat sosok yang berambut pirang di ruangan yang cahayanya minim tersebut, "co.." ucap wanita tersebut lemah. Seakan mengerti pria tersebut menganggukan kepalanya.

"Aku disini, Hermione."

"Draco,"

"Ya?"

"aku takut." kata-kata yang paling ditakuti pria tersebut saat kata kata tersebut keluar dari wanita yang sangat ia cintai. Draco juga takut. Takut sebentar lagi akan ada sebuah peristiwa dimana ia harus kehilangan orang yang paling ia cintai. Pipi wanita itu basah karena air mata mengalir begitu saja di pipi miliknya. Pria tersebut mengusap pipi wanita itu menghapus air mata yang masih mengalir.

Wanita tersebut paham dengan hanya melihat raut muka pria yang ada di hadapannya ini. Draco kemudian duduk di pinggir ranjang yang di tiduri oleh Hermione. Ia kemudian memeluk wanita tersebut lembut. Tangisan Hermione semakin pecah dengan perlakuan lembut Draco kepada dirinya. Hermione mencoba menahan agar ia tak menangis namun, air mata itu terus saja mengalir di pipi miliknya.

Narcissa Malfoy masuk kembali dengan membawa buntalan yang berada di lengannya. Draco kemudian melepaskan pelukan-nya dari Hermione dan berdiri ke arah wanita berambut pirang dan hitam tersebut.

"Ibu-"

"Draco, kau tahu. Tidak ada seorang Malfoy yang berdarah campuran, My Draco." ucapan Narcissa yang begitu dingin begitu menusuk hati Draco dan Hermione. Narcissa kemudian menyerahkan buntalan tersebut kepada Draco. Draco menerima buntalan tersebut dengan tangan bergetar. Narcissa tersenyum getir melihat putranya membawa seorang bayi yang sebentar lagi akan pergi dari kehidupannya.

Mata Draco melihat gumpalan yang berada di tangannya, sosok mungil berambut coklat itu membuat hatinya runtuh. Draco merasakan matanya memanas, Draco tidak boleh menangis, tidak. Draco mencoba tersenyum menatap bayi mungil yang ada di gendongannya ini. Kenapa nasib buruk datang kepada seorang bayi mungil yang tidak bersalah ini? Draco kemudian menatap Hermione dan memberikannya senyuman lembut.

Hermione tahu tatapan itu, tatapan terluka dan hancur. Hermione juga dapat merasakan kehancuran yang datang kedalam dirinya. Melukai jiwanya yang saat ini rapuh. Draco kemudian berjalan kearah Hermione sambil membawa bayi mungil tersebut. Hermione mencoba tersenyum kearah Draco, memperlihatkan bahwa dirinya adalah seorang wanita yang kuat, bukan seorang wanita yang rapuh karena terluka dan hancur.

"Dia sangat tampan, Mione."

Draco menyerahkan bayi tersebut kepada Hermione untuk digendong-nya. Hermione tidak bisa menahan air matanya saat melihat wajah tampan bayi yang ada digendongannya tersebut. Air matanya begitu saja meleleh tidak berhenti. Matanya melihat sosok mungil yang saat ini ada digendongan-nya, terbesit rasa kasihan menjalar di dada Hermione, apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?

Narcissa benci ini semua. Kelakuan kedua pasangan tersebut sangat memalukan, mereka bukannya seorang suami istri. Namun, mereka telah memiliki seorang bayi yang lahir di luar sebuah pernikahan. Apa yang akan dikatakan keluarga keluarga darah murni lainnya jika mengetahui ini semua? Mereka sungguh memalukan, Narcissa harus menutupi semua ini hingga tidak ada yang mengetahuinya kecuali mereka.

"Miss Granger,"

Merasa dipanggil Hermione menoleh ke asal suara dingin yang begitu menyuramkan itu. Pandangan Hermione dari putranya dialihkan kepada Narcissa Malfoy, ibu dari Draco pria yang sangat di cintainya.

"aku tahu bagaimana perasaanmu saat ini. Tapi ku mohon kau mengerti."

Hermione kemudian menatap putra-nya tersebut dan menarik nafas, "Biarkan aku yang merawatnya, Mrs. Malfoy. Sendiri. Tanpa Draco aku tidak masalah."

Draco terkejut mendengar ucapan Hermione yang mendadak seperti itu. Raut muka Narcissa berubah menjadi takut, dan cemas. Draco kemudian menatap Hermione dengan tatapan yang begitu Khawatir, "Mione."

"Miss Granger, kita sudah sepakat sebelumnya. Kau akan menyerahkan sepenuhnya putramu ke dalam panti asuhan Muggle. Kau juga sudah sepakat tidak akan pernah menjenguknya selama ia hidup."

"Tapi, dia tidak bersalah apa-apa. Biarkan aku yang merawatnya," tangisan Hermione pecah di dalam rungan tersebut. Draco kemudian menatap ibunya dengan harapan memohon membiarakan Hermione merawat putranya sendiri. Tanpa dirinya, tanpa seorang ayah yang seharusnya berada saat dia tumbuh nanti.

"Tidak bisa Miss Granger. Kita sudah bersepakat sebelumnya," ucap Narcissa disertai dengan senyuman kemenangan.

Hermione kemudian membiarkan air matanya mengalir dipipinya. Ditatapnya bayi mungil yang berada di gendongannya. Bayi tersebut tersenyum dalam tidurnya yang tenang. Hermione kemudian mencium kening bayi mungil tersebut penuh dengan kasih sayang untuk yang pertama kalinya.

"Maafkan ibu sayang."

Hermione kemudian memberikan bayi mungil tersebut kepada Draco. Draco menerima bayi mungil tersebut dengan tangan bergetar. Draco kemudian menatap Hermione dengan tatapan lembut dan seakan berkata _'jangan menangis'_. Hermione semakin tidak kuat jika harus seperti ini, meninggalkan anaknya yang tidak bersalah dirawat kepada orang yang bahkan Hermione tidak tahu.

"Bawa dia pergi, Draco."

Draco kemudian mengangguk sambil mengeratkan pelukannya kepada bayi mungil yang ada di gendongannya itu. Draco kemudian keluar dari ruangan tersebut sembari membawa bayi mungil tersebut. Setelah kepergian Draco, Hermione menangis semakin kencang merasa sebagian jiwanya telah hilang dan tidak akan pernah kembali. Sebagian cahaya hidupnya telah redup tidak membuat cahaya hidupnya semakin terang.

"Terima kasih, Miss Granger."

* * *

Draco setelah keluar kamar tersebut langsung berjalan menuju keluar bagunan tersebut. di luar sana hujan datang begitu deras sehingga Draco harus memakai mantelnya untuk melindungi dirinya dan bayi mungil yang ada digendongannya tersebut. Setelah siap dia menglangkah kaki nya keluar bangunan tersebut dan ber-apparated.

'Pop'

Suara alami Apparated bercampur dengan suara petir saat hujan begitu menggetarkan para penyihir yang saat itu berada di dalam bengunan tersebut. Draco Malfoy berdiri di sebuah panti asuhan tua yang berada jauh dari Malfoy Manor, maupun dari para penyihir. Dilihatnya sekelilingya adakah seseorang yang berada di sekitar dirinya. Setelah merasa aman Draco kemudian berjalan ke arah pintu depan panti asuhan yang tertutup rapat tersebut.

Di bukanya mantelnya menampakkan bayi mungil yang terlelap dalam tidurnya. Suara petir yang besar saat itu karena sepertinya hujan menguyur seluruh kota london membuat bayi mungil yang berada di gendongannya menangis. Draco kemudian menepuk nepuk pelan punggung bayi tersebut mencoba untuk tenang, namun sepertinya sia sia saja karena suara hujan tersebut masih saja menggagu tidur nyaman-nya.

Draco kemudian menatap bayi mungil tersebut yang sedang menangis. Matanya terasa memanas, air matanya mengalir begitu saja di pipi pucat miliknya. Draco kemudian mencari sebuah kertas yang sebelumnya telah ia beri sebuah kalimat di dalam kertas tersebut. Setalh menemukan kertas tersebut, kemudian Draco selipkan kertas tersebut kedalam kain yang membukus putra-nya itu.

Kemudian Draco mencium kening bayi mungil yang berada di gendongannya tersebut. Dibisikan sebuah kelimat penuh kasih sayang kepada bayi itu, "Maafkan Ayah. Ayah mencintaimu sayang."

Air mata draco masih saja mengalir di pipinya. Ia tidak berniat menghapus air mata kesedihannya itu. Di tatapnya sekali lagi bayi mungil yang sedang menagis itu untuk terakhir kalinya. Kemudian Draco meletakkan bayi tersebut di depan pintu panti asuhan tersebut, kemudian Draco mengetuk pintu panti asuhan tersebut kencang. Setelah itu Draco menjauh pergi dari panti asuhan tersebut dan ber-apparated

 _ **Tolong jaga bayi ini hingga ia dewasa. Berikan dia nama Fuscous Manger.**_

* * *

A/N : Terima kasih sebelumnya sudah mau menyempatkan membaca fics ini. terima kasih juga udah mau baca fics saya yang satunya. jangan lupa review ya readers untuk chapter perdananya ini;) next chapter : **Fuscous Manger.**

Love,

Periewinkle


	2. Fuscous Manger

**Disclaimer : Harry Potter is Belong to J. K. Rowling**

A/N : Hai. Periewinkle balik lagi nih bawa chapter kedua dari fics The Confidential. sebenarnya aku mau lanjut fics ini setelah fics aku yang satunya Complete. tapi aku merasa nggak seru kalau nggak dinext. jadi sekarang aku mencoba ngelanjutin chapter keduanya hingga selesai. entah berapa lama waktuya, semoga selesai. Chapter kedua kali ini isinya tentang kehidupan si Fuscous. Warning, Typo, EYD berantakan, OOC, OC, Aneh, Gaje, dll. semoga kalian suka sama Chapter yang satu ini.

* * *

 **Chapter 2 : Fuscous Manger**

Sinar matahari yang masuk lewat ventilasi jendela itu mengganggu seorang anak yang sedang terlelap dalam tidur nyaman-nya. Cahaya itu masih berusaha mengusik anak berambut coklat terang itu, mencoba membangunkannya. Namun tetap saja anak itu masih saja tidur terlelap dengan selimut tebal yang menyelimuti dirinya hangat. Sepertinya bunga mimpi malam ini sungguh indah sehingga enggan membangunkan anak tersebut.

 _Tok Tok Tok_

Terdengar suara ketukan pintu dari luar kamar tersebut pelan. Anak yang tertidur tersebut hanya menggeliat. Ketukan kedua. Anak itu masih terdiam. Ketukan ketiga cukup keras. Anak tersebut kemudian menggeliat dan mencoba bangun.

"Fuscous."

Terdengar suara wanita memanggil dari luar kamar tersebut. Anak tersebut kemudian terbangun dari tempat tidurnya. Kemudian anak tersebut hanya duduk di kasur tersebut, tidak membuka matanya. Cahaya matahari tersebut sepertinya memang sudah tidak lagi bisa membuat anak berambut coklat tersebut bangun dari tidurnya yang nyaman di sebuah ruangan yang paling ia sukai.

"Fuscous."

Anak tersebut kemudian membuka matanya, menampakan iris yang berpigmen biru tersebut. Fuscous mengangkat kedua tangannya dan menguap.

"Fuscous."

Wanita itu sepertinya masih berusaha membangunkan anak berambut coklat tersebut. Fuscous kemudian berjalan kearah pintu di mana suara itu berasal. Fuscous berjalan dengan nyawa yang belum semuanya terkumpul. Mata yang masih mengatuk, terlihat dari kelopak matanya yang dilingkari oleh lingkaran hitam. Entah apa yang membuat Fuscous kurang tidur, padahal hari ini adalah hari yang panjang.

 _Cklek_

"Fuscous,"

"Maafkan aku. Aku bangun kesiangan. Semalam aku tidak bisa tidur." ujar Fuscous. Wanita yang berada di hadapan Fuscous hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak biasanya seperti ini. Salah satu anak asuh-nya ini terkadang menggemaskan terkadang juga menjengkelkan dengan tingkah lakunya yang begitu kekanak-kanakan. Ya, walaupun memang Fuscous masih anak-anak yang akan menjadi remaja.

"Apa yang membuatmu tidak bisa tidur, Fuscous? Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya wanita itu sedikit tegas. Dari sekian banyak anak yang dia asuh bersama saudaranya, Fuscous termasuk anak yang paling bermasalah. Apalagi pertengkaran yang sering Fuscous buat dengan anak asuh-nya yang lain, Melvin. Mereka berdua selalu membuat masalah di panti asuhan ini yang membuat wanita itu kesal.

"Aku hanya berpikir bagaimana mungkin ada seseorang yang membiarkan anak asuh-nya tidak segera berangkat ke sekolahan. Tapi harus mendengarkan ceramah paginya dengan kalimat dan pertanyaan yang setiap hari di ulangnya." ujar Fuscous yang sepertinya menyindir Mrs. Marie, si pemilik Panti Asuhan bersama dengan saudaranya itu. Mrs. Marie yang mendengar itu hanya terdiam dan bersabar akan ucapan Fuscous.

"Fuscous, tidak ada orang yang akan mengadopsimu jika tingkah lakumu seperti ini." ujar Mrs. Marie sedikit tegas, mencoba membuat Fuscous kapok dan tidak akan lagi mengulang ucapannya yang sedikit menyindir dirinya. Fuscous kemudian tersenyum sinis, "Aku juga tidak ingin ada seseorang yang mengadopsiku, Mrs. Marie." ucap Fuscous dingin. Suara Fuscous begitu menyentuh hati Mrs. Marie.

Bagaimana tidak? Seorang anak yang genap berumur dua belas tahun ini sudah berpikir layaknya orang dewasa biasanya. Fuscous yang menurut Mrs. Marie dan saudaranya adalah anak yang aneh. Banyak hal aneh yang terjadi saat Fucous mulai berumur sebelas tahun. Seperti satu tahun yang lalu sebuah surat aneh yang menyatakan bahwa Fuscous adalah seorang penyihir. Mrs. Marie yakin itu hanya perbuatan Melvin dan temannya.

Semua anak yang berada di panti asuhan ini pasti ingin sekali ada sepasang pasangan yang datang dan ingin mengadopsi salah satu dari mereka. Membuat mereka memiliki orang tua, walaupun mereka bukanlah orang tua biologis mereka, mereka senang karena bisa merasakan bagaimana hangatnya sebuah keluarga. Namun, Fuscous tidak tertarik akan hal itu. Sebuah keyakinan yang membawanya untuk menolak setiap pasangan yang akan mengadopsi dirinya. Yaitu, _'Orang tuaku akan mencariku.'_.

"Baiklah, Fuscous. Rapikan tempat tidurmu, pergi mandi dan kemudian sarapan di bawah dengan anak yang lainnya." ujar Mrs. Marie yang kemudian pergi ke kamar yang berada di samping kamar Fuscous. Fuscous hanya terdiam sambil melihat kepergiaan Mrs. Marie. Seorang wanita mau yang merawatnya dari ia kecil sampai saat ini. Bukan kedua orang tuanya yang malah meninggalkannya di depan pintu panti dengan sepucuk surat.

Fuscous kemudian masuk kedalam kamar dan menutup pintu pelan. Ia berjalan malas ke arah kasur tua yang menjadi teman tidurnya selama dua belas tahun lamanya. Fuscous kemudian mengacak acak rambut coklat pirang miliknya. Fuscous kemudian menghela nafas lelah. Walaupun ini sudah pagi, namun Fuscous sudah merasa lelah. Lelah apa yang di rasakan Fuscous pastilah bukan lelah yang seperti biasanya.

Fuscous kemudian mengarahkan pandangannya kepada meja laci tua yang berada di samping tempat tidurnya. Fuscous kemudian menarik laci tersebut keluar dari tempatnya. Beberapa kertas tua terlihat di dalam laci tua tersebut. Ada satu kertas yang menarik perhatian Fuscous selama ini. Kertas yang terbuat dari perkamen tua dengan tulisan tinta yang menghias di atas perkamen tersebut.

 _ **Tolong jaga bayi ini hingga ia dewasa. Berikan dia nama Fuscous Manger.**_

Tulisan yang begitu rapi, seperti tulisan para bangsawan itu membuat hati Fuscous bergetar. Tulisan yang berada di perkamen tua yang ditinggalkan bersama dirinya di depan pintu panti. Tanpa disadari air mata Fuscous meleleh. Fuscous menginginkan kedua orang tuanya. Menginginkan mereka hidup dalam satu keluarga yang begitu bahagia. Namun, haruskan ia menunggu hingga dewasa?

Fuscous kemudian mengusap air matanya dengan lengan baju miliknya. Baju kumal yang biasa ia gunakan ini sepertinya sudah semakin kotor saja. Sepertinya ia harus mulai membeli pakaian pakaian baru mengganti pakaian pakaian miliknya yang mulai kumuh dan kecil. Mungkin uang tabungan-nya bisa ia gunakan untuk membeli sepasang pakaian baru. Namun, ia juga butuh beberapa buku tulis dan pena baru.

Fuscous kemudian meletakan perkamen itu kembali ke laci. Kemudian Fuscous alihkan pandangannya kepada sebuah surat aneh yang diterimanya satu tahun yang lalu. Surat yang didalamnya berisi bahwa dia terdaftar dalam sekolah sihir. Fuscous terkejut akan surat tersebut karena surat tersebut seperti surat resmi pada umumnya disertai logo yang terdapat beberapa binatang didalamnya.

Di dalam surat tersebut juga di sertai beberapa hal yang harus dibelinya. Dan barang barang tersebut seperti barang barang yang tidak mungkin dibawa ke sekolahan. Kuali. Untuk apa sebuah kuali di bawa ke sekolah. Di dalam surat tersebut juga terdapat sebuah tiket kereta menuju ke sekolah tersebut dari stasiun King Cross. Yang paling anehnya adalah, tidak mungkin ada platform 9¾.

Tapi Fuscous yakin bahwa itu adalah kerjaan dari Melvin, Musuh abadinya. Tapi satu hal yang menjadi pikiran Fuscous selama mendapat surat tersebut. Dimana Melvin membuat surat itu?

Tok tok tok

Sebuah ketukan pintu membuat Fuscous segera membereskan semuanya. Memasukan surat surat tersebut kedalam laci dan merapikan tempat tidurnya. Ia takut jika yang datang adalah Mrs. Marie. Fuscous sedang malas mendengarkan ocehan panjang yang melelahkan dari Mrs. Marie yang selalu membuat telinganya gatal.

"Fuscous."

Bukan suara seorang wanita. Namun sepertinya suara seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya. Fuscous kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu itu berada. Kemudian Fuscous memutar kenop pintu tersebut.

Clek

Seorang anak laki laki yang seumuran dengan Fuscous tersenyum di depan pintu. Sepertinya anak tersebut telah siap berangkat untuk pergi bersekolah. Tas coklat miliknya ia gendong dibelakang sambil membawa buku buku milik perpustakaan yang sepertinya belum dikembalikan. Anak berambut hitam tersebut kemudian membetulkan letak kaca mata persegi yang bertengger di hidung mungil miliknya.

"Jacob, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Aku menunggu mu, kita akan pergi sarapan bersama. Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan? Sepertinya kau belum bersiap siap sama sekali," celoteh Jacob kepada Fuscous. Fuscous hanya tersenyum, "Aku akan mandi. Kau tunggu saja aku di ruang makan."

* * *

Jacob. Anak yang sekarang duduk di meja persegi menunggu Fuscous untuk sarapan bersama. Ia menunggu Fuscous sambil membaca buku yang ia pinjam dari perpustakaan. Sepertinya pagi ini sedikit ramai di ruang makan panti. Banyak anak anak yang makan dan berjalan jalan di sekitar ruang makan panti. Jacob dan Fuscous biasa duduk di dekat tempat stand makanan. Disitu juga menjadi tempat biasanya mereka bermain.

Mrs. Marie kemudian datang mendekati jacob. Jacob kemudian tersenyum kepada Mrs. Marie lembut. "Kemana temanmu itu, Jac?"

"Fuscous sedang mandi, Ibu." semua anak di panti biasa memanggil Mrs. Marie dengan sebutan ibu. Ya, Kecuali Fuscous tentunya. Dia adalah anak yang sama sekali tidak akan memanggil Mrs. Marie dengan sebutan _'ibu'_. Alih alih dengan Mrs. Marie, jika Fuscous sedang kesal ia akan memanggil Mrs. Marie dengan _'Marie'_. Dan setelah itu Mrs. Marie akan marah sekali kemudian akan memberikan hukuman kepada Fuscous.

"Anak malas."

"Tapi dia sebentar lagi akan kesini." ucap Jacob menghindarkan Fuscous dari hukuman Mrs. Marie.

"Bagus." ujar Mrs. Marie yang kemudian pergi ke dapur.

Jacob kemudian menghela nafas. Kemudian ia melanjutkan membaca buku yang sempat tadi ia berhenti membaca karena Mrs. Marie datang. Karena terlalu asik membaca buku itu, Jacob tidak memperhatikan jika Fuscous sudah berada di belakangnya. Fuscous yang mempunyai sifat jahil ini mencoba membuat Jacob terkejut. Fuscous sudah mengangkat tangannya di belakang punggung jacob. Seringai di wajahnya muncul seiring dengan sifat jahil-nya yang keluar.

"Fuscous."

Suara wanita dari kejauhan membuat Fuscous menggagalkan rencana jahil-nya itu. Ia toleh-kan kepalanya ke asal suara yang memanggil dirinya tersebut. Di depan pintu dapur berdiri Mrs. Marie yang melambai lambaikan tangannya, menyuruh Fuscous datang kepada Mrs. Marie. Fuscous kemudian melangkahkan kakinya malas ke arah Mrs. Marie yang menunggunya di depan dapur.

"Ada apa, Mrs. Marie? Apa kau akan menghukumku? Kau sudah menggagalkan rencanaku."

"Aku tidak akan menghukum-mu. Berhentilah berbuat jahil kepada Jacob, Fuscous. Jangan mengganggu dia, dia sedang belajar. Seharusnya kau mencontoh dirinya yang selalu belajar. Jadilah anak yang pintar."

"Aku akan tetap pintar meski tidak belajar."

"Fuscous," Mrs. Marie tahu jika Fuscous adalah anak aneh yang pintar. Dia tidak pernah belajar tapi dia selalu mendapat nilai A dalam semua mata pelajaran yang ada di sekolahnya.

"Apa yang akan kau katakan?"

Mrs. Marie menghela nafas. Anak yang keras kepala, "Aku akan memberimu sedikit uang. Belilah pakaian baru di pasar. Gunakan uang ini sebaik baik mungkin." ujar Mrs. Marie kemudian memberikan beberapa lembar uang kepada Fuscous. Fuscous menerima uang tersebut dan kemudian memasukan kedalam saku celana sekolahnya.

"Terima kasih, Mrs. Marie. Aku akan membeli pakaiannya sore nanti setelah pulang sekolah, Bersama Jacob."

Mrs. Marie kemudian tersenyum kepada Fuscous. Fuscous kemudian tersenyum kecil kepada Mrs. Marie dan melangkah pergi ke tempat Jacob berada.

"Jadilah anak yang baik, Fuscous."

Fuscous sepertinya tidak akan mencoba membuat jacob terkejut lagi. Suasana hatinya sudah tidak seperti tadi. Sifat jahilnya sudah hilang dari otak yang dilindungi oleh kepala berambut coklat pirang miliknya. Fuscous setelah sampai di meja tempat Jacob berada langsung duduk di kursi berhadapan dengan Jacob yang masih asik membaca buku milik perpustakaan sekolah. Jacob langsung mengarahkan pandnagannya pada seseorang yang duduk dihadapannya.

"Fuscous."

"Jacob."

"Berhenti bercanda, Fuscous."

"Aku bosan jika seperti ini terus." ujar Fuscous. Jacob tampak berpikir sembari membenarkan letak kaca mata persegi miliknya. Jacob kemudian tersenyum dan kemudian ia membuka tas gendong miliknya. Kemudian ia mencari sebuh benda yang ia pikir bisa membuat Fuscous tidak bosan. Kemudian Jacob menarik sebuah buku tebal keluar dari tas miliknya. "Bacalah. Kau tidak akan bosan."

"Aku bukan seperti dirimu, Jac."

Jacob hanya tersenyum kepada sahabatnya ini. Jacob kemudian kembali memasukkan bukunya kedalam tas gendong coklat miliknya. "Kau sudah sarapan?" tanya Fuscous kepada Jacob. Jacob hanya menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku menunggumu, Fuscous."

"Sebentar lagi bus sekolah akan datang. Jadi ayo segera sarapan." ajak Fuscous kepada Jacob yan masih asik kepada buku itu. Jacob kemudian menutup bukunya dan memasukkanmya kedalam tas sekolah miliknya. Kemudian ia berdiri berasamaan dengan Fuscous dan berjalan ke arah stand makanan. Jacob dan Fscous kemudian mengambil piring dan menggambil makanan yang berada di stand.

Fuscous yang berada di depan Jacob bingung ia harus memakan apa. Pasalnya menu sarapan kali ini hanya ada sayuran dan segelas susu murni. Jacob yang berada di belakang Fuscous terheran dengan sahabatnya ini yang tidak segera mengambil makanannya.

"Fuscous,"

Fuscous otomatis menoleh ke arah Jacob. Ia melirik piring Jacob yang telah berisi beberapa sayuran berwarna hijau yang menurut Fuscous menjijikan. "Fuscous, seharusnya kau mengisi piringmu dengan makanan." Fuscous hanya tersenyum masam. Fuscous kemudian mengarahkan pandangannya kepada penjaga stand sarapan hari ini. Ternyata bukan Mrs. Marie. Jika ia hanya mengambil makanannya sedikit mungkin ia akan di omeli Mrs. Marie.

Fuscous kemudian mengambil segelas susu dan duduk kembali ke meja yang tadi ia dan Jacob duduki. Jacob terheran heran kepada Fuscous yang mengambil makanan sedikit. Jacob akan mengomeli sahabat baiknya ini.

"Fuscous, Sayuran itu menyehatkan. Kenapa kau hanya mengambil sedikit?" tanya Jacob kepada Fuscous yang duduk di hadapannya. Fuscous yang sedang meminum segelas susu tersebut kemudian berhenti dan membuka mulutnya.

"Aku tidak suka makanan yang berwarna hijau itu. Menjijikan, Jac." Jacob hanya menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya atas penuturan Fuscous tentang menu sarapan pagi ini. Fuscous dan Jacob kemudian makan dengan tenang.

* * *

Bus kuning itu telah menunggu mereka di depan panti. Menjadi seorang siswa yang beruntung mendapat beasiswa untuk bersekolah gratis merupakan sebuah keberuntungan. Dan mereka tidak menyiayiakan itu. Dan mereka tidak menyiayiakan itu. Fuscous dan Jacob akan berusaha mencari pendidikan setinggi mungkin agar mereka bisa membanggakan Mrs. Marie yang telah merawat mereka sebagian dari kehidupan mereka.

Jacob dan Fuscous kemudian masuk kedalam bus tersebut dan mencari tempat duduk yang kosong. Beberapa siswa yang melihat mereka begitu meremehkan. Ya, Karena hanya Fuscous dan Jacob yang beruntung mendapatkan beasiswa tersebut. Beberapa anak menatapnya seperti orang aneh juga beberapa ada yang menatapnya takut.

"Fuscous, kita duduk di sini saja." ajak Jacob yang langsung duduk di kursi yang ada di samping mereka yang di susul oleh Fuscous. Jacob kemudian membuka tas miliknya dan mencari buku yang tadi sempat ia hentikan membaca buku itu. Setelah ketemu, Jacob langsung membuka bukunya dan melanjutkan membaca. Fuscous yang melihat itu hanya geleng geleng kepala melihat tingkah lagu sahabatnya itu.

Sebenarnya Fuscous juga menyukai buku, namun tidak semaniak Jacob. Kadang Fuscous juga membaca beberapa buku yang ada di sekolahnya. Menurut Fuscous membaca buku adalah sebuah kegiatan yang ia gunakan saat ia merasa bosan, atau suasana hatinya sedang tidak baik. Biasanya ia akan lebih sedikit tenang jika sudah membawa kalimat yang ada di dalam buku yang sedang ia baca.

Perjalanan ke sekolah sebenarnya hanyalah dekat. Namun, karena harus menjemput siswa siswa lainnya yang membuat lama. Bosan selalu melanda Fuscus saat perjalanan dari panti ke sekolah. Bahkan Fuscous pernah tertidur di bus karena ia bosan, dan mengantuk. Tapi, Akhirnya Jacob membangunkan sahabat malasnya itu dan masuk ke sekolah mereka.

Tanpa butuh waktu lama, Bus kuning itu telah sampai pada akhir tujuan mereka. Semua siswa yang berada di bus tersebut turun satu persatu dari bus tersebut. Fuscous dan Jacob setelah sampai di depan sekolah, mereka di suguhkan pemandangan yang begitu membahagiakan bagi mereka. Sekolah mereka. Banyak siswa yang sedang bermain di halaman sekolah juga koridor sekolahan.

Fuscous dan Jacob kemudian berjalan melewati trotoar khusus untuk para siswa. Sebenarnya Fuscous malas jika harus melewati jalan ini, karena disini banyak sekali orang tua yang mengantar anaknya ke sekolah. Mereka memberikan pelukan hangat kepada anak mereka dan juga ciuman di kening mereka. Bagi Fuscous itu semua memuakkan dan sungguh sangat menyebalkan. Fuscous tahu jika ia merasa iri terhadap siswa yang pergi ke sekolah di antar oleh orang tua mereka.

Mata Fuscous mengalihkan pandangannya kepada seorang pria yang berdiri di bawah pohon yang jauh dari trotoar tempat ia dan Jacob berjalan. Pria itu sepertinya tidak pernah Fuscous lihat. Sepertinya dia juga bukan salah satu orang tua yang ada di sekolahannya. Pria itu terlihat sangat rapi dengan pakaian serba hitam yang melekat di tubuh tingginya. Rambut pirang yang menghias kepalanya bisa menarik perhatian semua orang.

Pria itu terlihat tampan dan berkharisma. Fuscous melihat ke arah mata pria itu. Biru, seperti miliknya. Fuscous yakin jika pria itu juga melihat ke arah dirinya. Senyum. Pria itu tersenyum kepada Fuscous. Fuscous terkejut akan senyuman itu. Entah apa yang dia rasakan saat melihat senyum itu. Darah dalam dirinya berdesir saat ia melihat senyum pria itu.

"Jac,"

"Hmm."

"Apa kau mengetahui siapa pria itu?" tanya Fuscous kepada Jacob tanpa melihat pria yang tersenyum ke arah nya.

"Pria mana?" tanya Jacob yang kemudian menutup bukunya. Fuscous menunjukan jari nya kearah pria tadi berdiri. Kosong. Tidak ada pria itu. Kemana pria itu? Kenapa ia menghilang. Di tempatnya berdiri tadi kenapa ia sudah menghilang.

"Mana?"

"Tidak ada, lupakan saja. Ayo kita harus segera ke kelas." ujar Fuscous yang kemudian berjalan secara cepat meninggalkan Jacob yang ada di belangakangnya. Pikiran Fuscous berkecambuk. Siapa pria tadi? Kenapa pria tadi tersenyum? Apakah itu hanya halusinasi?. Senyuman itu adalah senyuman pertama yang membuat hati Fuscous bergetar tidak karuan. Ada perasaan senang dan curiga berputar putar di hatinya.

"Fuscous, kau meninggalkanku." ucap Jacob yang berlarian di belakang Fuscous. Segera mungkin Jacob menyesuaikan langkahnya agar sejajar dengan langkah Fuscous. Jacob merasa ada yang aneh pada Fuscous hari ini. Seperti ada yang membuatnya berpikir keras sehingga ia berhalusinasi tentang seorang pria yang beridiri di bawah pohon. Padahal, pri atersebut tidak ada di bawah pohon.

"Hei mate, ada apa?" tanya jacob kepada Fuscous. Jacob harus mencoba membuat Fuscous terbuka hatinya dan mau bercerita. Mungkin Fuscous sekarang sedang mempunyai masalah sehingga ia sedikit aneh hari ini.

"Tidak apa apa, Jac. Mungkin aku sedikit mengantuk." jawab Fuscous untuk pertanyaan Jacob kepada dirinya. Jacob yakin kalau Fuscous hanya berbohong. Tidak biasanyaan Fuscous seperti ini. Jacob hanya diam membiarkan Fuscous yang mengatasi masalahnya sendiri. Takutnya, ia malah membuat Fuscous semakin aneh. Dan itu akan membuat Fuscous menjadi tidak ceria atau mungkin malah membuat Fuscous sakit.

Mereka, Jacob dan Fuscous berjalan di koridor menuju kelas mereka. Kelas mereka berada di bagian ujung sekolah ini. Masih jauh dari tempat Fuscous dan Jacob berjalan. Banyak siswa juga yang berjalan di belakang ataupun di depan mereka. Mereka juga mempunyai tujuan yang sama dengan Fuscous dn Jacob, yaitu ke kelas mereka masing masing. Suara bel berdering membuat semua anak berhamburan ke kelas mereka masing masing.

Kebanyakan dari mereka berlali agar mereka tidak datang terlambat di kelas mereka. Begitu pula Fuscous dan Jacob, mereka berlarian di koridor mengejar waktu yang bergerak terus menerus. Suara langkah sepatu mereka bercampur dengan desah nafas mereka yang terengah engah menjadi hiburan tersendiri bagi Fuscous selama ia berada di sekolah ini. Suara itu bisa mengalihkan kebosanannya dalam hitungan detik.

Akhirnya mereka berdiri di depan kelas mereka. Fuscous dan Jacob segera masuk ke kelas mereka dan segera duduk di bangku tempat biasanyaa yang mereka tempati. Beruntung, mereka masuk tepat waktu sebelum kelas dimulai. Jika mereka terlambat, mungkin mereka sekarang telah melakukan sebuah pekerjaan yang sangat memalukan bagi seseorang yang mendapat beasiswa gratis untuk bersekolah.

* * *

Sinar matahari saat ini sudah mulai berkurang seiring dengan datangnya malam hari. Semilir angin yang disertai udara dingin yang akan menyambut bulan september ini sepertinya sudah mulai menggoda kota london. Daun yang sudah mulai berguguran menghiasi jalan jalan yang ada di kota london yang menyambut musim gugur yang sebenatar lagi akan datang dengan berakhirnya musim panas yang panjang.

Fuscous sudah kembali dari pasar bersama Jacob setelah membeli pakaian yang disuruh oleh Mrs. Marie. Pakaian barunya itu kini ia simpan di dalam lemari yang ada di kamarnya. Sekarang ia dan Jacob sedang menikmati waktu sore hari mereka di ruang makan. Tempat biasanya Fuscous dan Jacob berkumpul sehari harinya. Selain Fuscous dan Jacob juga banyak anak anak yang lain yang sedang menikmati waktu sore hari mereka.

Seperti biasa Jacob masih asik dengan buku yang ia pinjam tadi di perpustakaan sekolah. Sedangkan Fuscous hanya terdiam bosan menatap Jacob yang lebih senang dengan bukunya dibanding dengan sahabatnya sendiri. Fuscous hanya mendengus kesal dengan Jacob yang sibuk membolak balik halaman di dalam buku yang sedang Jacob baca itu. Suara halaman buku yang sedang dibuka begitu menyesalkan bagi Fuscous.

"Fuscous."

Fuscous menoleh ke asal suara. Disana ada seorang anak yang bernama Rafael datang mendekati dirinya. Ia adalah seorang anak pembawa berita. Itulah sebutan beberapa anak kepada Rafael, Anak pembawa berita. Sepertinya biasanya Rafael adalah anak yang mengantar koran kepada Mrs. Marie atau memberikan surat kepada Mrs. Marie. Tapi kenapa ia datang ke arah Fuscous sambil membawa beberapa kertas yang berada di tangannya.

"Rafael. Ada apa?" tanya Fuscous bingung. Tidak biasanya Rafael mengajaknya bicara seperti saat ini.

"Kau mendapatkan sebuah surat." ucap Rafael yang kemudian menyerahkan sebuah amplop kepada Fuscous. Fuscous terkejut. Siapa yang memberinya surat? Dia tidak pernah mendapatkan surat sebelumnya. Ya, Kecuali sebuah surat yang sepertinya dibuat oleh Melvin. Akhirnya, Fuscous menerima surat itu dengan tersenyum kepada Rafael. Rafael membalas senyum Fuscous dan memberikan amplop tersebut.

"Terima kasih." ucap Fuscous. Rafael kemudian pergi dari tempat dimana Fuscous dan Jacob duduk. Jacob yang mendengarkan ucapan Rafael sama sama terkejut. Jacob hanya melongo tidak percaya bahwa sahabatnya ini mendapatkan sebuah surat.

"Dari siapa, Fuscous?" tanya Jacob yang melihat Fuscous tidak segera membuka amplop tersebut. Fuscous terkejut melihat surat itu. Surat itu sama persis dengan surat yang diterima satu tahun yang lalu. Surat yang menurutnya di buat oleh Melvin. Tapi apa maksud Melvin mengiriminya surat ini lagi?

"Hogwarts? Apa itu Hogwarts?" tanya Jacob yang melihat sebuah logo di belakang surat itu.

"Kau ingat sebuah surat yang mengatakan bahwa aku terdaftar dalam sebuah sekolah sihir."

"Ya."

"Surat ini sama persis dengan surat itu yang dikirim satu tahun yang lalu." ucapan Fuscous mengkagetkan Jacob. Mana mungkin Melvin berani mengirim surat itu lagi. Ya, walaupun ia tidak mengaku ia yang mengirim surat tersebut. Tapi kenapa ada lagi?

"Tidak mungkin."

To Be Continued

* * *

A/N : Hai, terima kasih yang sudah mau membaca Chapter dua nya. terima kasih buat yang review kemarin; **ChintyaRosita, Guest, Bunu, Dramione, GrangerBrOwN.** terima kasih juga untuk yang sudah memfollow dan favs. jangan lupa _**review**_ , **_follows_** , dan _**Favs**_. untuk chapter selanjutnya: Surat Hogwarts. Jangan lupa review ya! Thanks.

Love,

 **Periewinkle**


End file.
